Talk:Baldinar/@comment-112.205.139.64-20190209163632
So I've caught up with the story up to Dimensional Chaser, so I think I've more or less got a grasp of an accurate timeline for our Tragic Prime Minister. Some assumptions are made (Mostly regarding the stuff involving Heitaros), but I believe details in the story in Dimensional Chaser already make these assumptions implicit. In any case, someone please do correct me if I'm wrong somewhere. In Kounat's Golden Days, Kassias and Baldinar were one of the most respected figures in Kounat, with the upbeat Baldinar acting as a foil to the more stoic Kassias. When the two of them went to one of Kounat's festivals to enjoy the festivities, Baldinar met one Town Girl and soon fell in love with her. At one point, a Demonic Plague fell upon Kounat and infected a sizable populace. As Prime Minister, Baldinar came to the difficult decision of ordering a purge of all the infected populace. To alleviate some of the Soldier's guilt and claim responsibility for this decision, he personally joined the execution squads during the purge. Unfortunately, he found out that his beloved was one of the infected, and bound by his duty, he personally saw to her execution himself. This experience however drove Baldinar mad and became the catalyst for his subequent fall into darkness. He lost himself in his research and delusions of granduer and Godhood. No longer caring for Kounat and it's people, everything nothing more than resources to further his own research. It was around this time when Decanee of the Heitaros Faction from the future travelled back into this era and assisted Baldinar with his demented research and perversion of Kounat and it's people. Unbenkownst to Baldinar however, the Heitaros Faction was eyeing his research on Godhood as the means of finally resurrecting their leader. It was also at this point where for reasons still unknown, Baldinar fragmented a piece of his soul and formed it into two new living beings: Kyle and Cindy; with Kyle seemingly representing his Idealized self and Cindy echoing his fallen beloved. These two would remain buried in stasis in Kounat's laboratories until Kassias came for them over a thousand years later. The events of Kounat's final days begin and he would reveal his true machinations to Kounat and the Grandchase (Also including the Kyle and Cindy from the future) who also travelled back in time to this era. With the Soul Stone, the Klara Libiri and the Aernasis Hammer, he would ascend to become a Creator God and lay the world to ruin. Fortunately, before his ascension was fully complete, the Grandchase stopped him. The incomplete ascension however caused the Soul Stone and Aernasis Hammer to go out of control and made Kounat's destruction an inevitability. The defeated Baldinar seemingly regained his sanity and made peace with himself. Using what remains of his strength, he used Nephilim's latent power in Kyle to teleport Kyle and his companions back to the present and spare them from the fate of being caught in Kounat's Explosion. And after getting the chance to meet his Idealized self and beloved once more, the spirit and pysche of the "real" Baldinar passes on. He is however, survived by his fragments, Kyle and Cindy. And also, the amalgamation of the vestiges of his own hatred, amassed demonic powers and remnants of the Creator God powers. This amalgamation is the very same Evil Spirit that would continue to haunt Aernas for a thousand years to come. Evil Spirit Baldinar would wander the world for the next millenia, slowly amassing power til his grand return. He eventualy found his way into Xenia and assimilated the Guardian of Thanatos, Ashtaroth. And upon taking this new mantle, he would cause the chain of events that would eventually lead to events of Grand Chase PC. The events of Grand Chase PC then transpire, finally culminating in his final showdown with the Grandchase in that game, whereas he would be defeated and get sealed into the Wizard's Labyrinth by Kassias. At some point later, between the events of GCPC and GCDC, the Heitaros Faction managed to break into the Wizard's Labyrinth and take the now dormant Evil Spirit Baldinar (who still had the powers of a Creator God) to be assimilated by Heitaros. Unknown to them however, was that this Baldinar was incomplete. And without the complete soul of Baldinar, Heitaros cannot be completely resurrected. Kassias became aware of this fact, and went back to Remnants of Kounat in the present to look for the missing fragments of Baldinar's soul. And he managed to those exactly; that is to say, Kyle and Cindy. He had come to destroy the fragments and effectively ruin Heitaros' resurrection, but he found himself unable to kill the two infants; opting to raise them instead. The two infants had unusual physiology and just within the span of a year or so, they grew to have the bodies and minds of young teenagers. The Heitaros Faction also caught on to the fact that the resurrection of their leader was incomplete and they had to look for the missing piece they need. And thus begins the events that lead to the start of Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser. So, did I get things right for the most part? It goes without saying, but literally all the problems in the story for both games have this guy as the crux of it all.